


My Ugly Creature

by jaycat8214



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycat8214/pseuds/jaycat8214
Summary: A poem I wrote at midnight because my thoughts wouldn't leave me alone. Contains angst, mentions of suicidal thoughts and self-hate.





	My Ugly Creature

Have you ever felt like something is trapped in your body?  
Some ugly, vicious thing that you normal keep chained down,  
Suddenly becomes free.

I find that, while there are many chains, there is only one lock.  
One key is all it takes for this thing I have to come out.

I want to claw at my skin, rip it out from my body.  
Scream out in rage, in sorrow.

Those days I dream of death.  
Of horrible things that could happen to me.  
Of ways that I could finally be free of it.

But I can’t be free of it, can I?  
Not when it’s a part of me.  
Not when that ugly, vicious thing IS me.

So I wait.  
I wait for the days where the creature comes to surface,  
Only for me to wrestle and lock it up again.


End file.
